Humans of Heaven
by SadieStone
Summary: In the fire that killed their mother, John Winchester is also killed. Now orphans Dean does not know what to do as he cradles his little brother in his arms. Until a strange man approaches him, telling his of a new life for them both to live. To be the champions of heaven. Two angels placed as their guardians become their age to be their family. Possible Destiel and Sabriel
1. The Fire

**_Hello and thank you for clicking on this story! This came to me on impulse like those stories for Percy Jackson where Percy, Nico and Thalia are raised on Olympus because their mothers died in child birth. Yeah this is slightly like this but with a major twist of Supernatural. I do not own any characters, and make no profit from this. Please enjoy and keep an open mind. I have not seen a story like this for Supernatural and thought I'd give it a try to see how it did._**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy!_**

 _ **Prologue**_

Two boys sat on the hood of a police car. One four years old, cradling the baby boy in his arms, who was his little brother. His expression was blank and his eyes like green shards of glass. He'd just lost both his mom and dad in the fire that engulfed their house. Their dad had given the four year old his brother and told him to run. When he went back for his wife…

He never made it out.

Now the boys were orphans. Without parents, scared and alone.

"He's a beautiful little boy."

Four year old Dean looked up in shock. He hadn't expected anyone to talk to him other than a police officer. He may have only been four, but he knew what had happened. His parents were gone. He was alone.

He simply nodded at the man in front of him.

The man smiled. He was white, with a light beard, shaggy hair and kind eyes. "Dean… I know what happened. I know they're gone, but do you remember what your mother but above your crib when you were just a little baby?"  
Dean shook his head.

"She put an angel. Saying that Angel's watched over _her_ little angel. And when Sammy was born, she said that they had blessed her with two of her own angels, and that they'd watch over them for forever."

Dean frowned. How did this man know his name? "Did mommy and daddy know you?" He finally asked.

The man shook his head. "Not personally. A lot of people know me, Dean. And your mother was right you know. Angels will always watch over you and your brother." He knelt down and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. The little boy drew a calm breath.

"Who are you?" Dean's little four year old voice asked.

"Well, a lot of people call me God." He said. He smiled at Dean who's eyes widened. He knew who God was. "But, if you want to… You can call me Father."

Dean smiled. "Do you wanna hold Sammy?"

He smiled. "I would love to hold Sammy. Do you wanna go home?" God asked. Dean smiled and nodded. He hopped over the car, taking the holder man's hand as he held Sammy calmly with one arm. "Then let's go to your new home, Buddy."

All the police could say, was one moment the Dean was talking to a man, the next, all three of them were gone.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Castiel. Gabriel." God called as he returned to heaven, two sleeping boys in his arms. "Father" Boy men said, appearing and kneeling. Gabriel noticed the boys first "Who are these two?" He asked cocking his head confused.

"These are the Winchester boys." God replied. "Their parents were just killed in a fire. Caused by Azazel."

Castiel frowned as Gabriel took the littlest one into his own arms. "Why have you brought them here if they still live, Father?"

God smiled. "Look at their souls, Castiel. Tell me, they are not special. And… Something about them… They just call out to me. Can't you feel it?"

Castiel could indeed feel it. The eldest one, Dean, had something about him. It called out to him. He stepped forward and with permission from God, took the little boy in his arms. He snuggled closer as he slept.

"Oh now that is adorable" Gabriel laughed. Castiel sent him a glare, but didn't deny it.

"Boys." God said. "I have a request."

Both of them nodded and replied "Anything."

"The boys will need a friend. Someone who can teach them about our life, but not be so adult about it. You two are my most human like angels."

Castiel snorted at that. It was true though he didn't show it often.

"So…." God continued ignore Castiel's snort. "I was wondering if you two would allow me to make you the boy's ages. Gabriel, you'll have to wait until he's about three years old before you can become his age. But Castiel would become Deans age as soon as he allowed it. You would be their teachers, their best friends, and their family. I've already told Dean he and Sammy can call me Father." both Angel's smiled at that. Their Father was always kind, it just didn't show often at how much bad was in the world below.

"I accept." Gabriel said, looking at the little bundle in his arms. "You are right about the boys. Something about them is special. And not just the obvious." He added with a glance to Castiel.

"I accept as well. But I have a single fear." Castiel said, biting his lip.

"What is it, Castiel?"

"Well, first of all, I assume that you've given the boys the ability to look at Angels and hear us." God nodded at that. "But I fear what the other Angels will think. You know very well how they are father. I fear some may not accept them."

"That is why you and Gabriel will be there for them, Castiel. To show that though some Angel's may not like them, they are still loved by you two. Show them that they don't need a big family, just that they only need the ones that will protect them without hesitation and without thought and that they've _proven_ it."

"He's right, Castiel. We'll be there for the boys. If any of the Angels try anything, we'll be there to stop it." Gabriel said, carefully handing his Father back Samuel.

Castiel finally nodded after a long moment. He also handed back Dean, whom God carefully placed on a bed that appeared and placed Sammy next to him.

"Are you ready Castiel? You will remember everything, but in a sense you will still be Dean's age. You'll age with him, but if you find the need you can turn back to your original form at any time. Also, there is a family down on earth. Their son will grow up to be a vessel that would be able to contain you. Do you accept me giving you his looks? Just so the boys will not be overwhelmed."

Castiel nodded instantly.

"Same goes for you Gabriel. I have a vessel look for you as well." Father said.

Gabriel nodded. "If it helps the boys, I will gladly take it."

God nodded, then turned to Castiel and snapped his fingers. In a simple blink, Castiel was much younger at four years old. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair shaggy and dark. "I feel tiny" He muttered, his new little four year old voice standing out.

Gabriel did all he could not to burst into laughter and pick up his little brother. "You're adorable!" He commented. Castiel replied with a simple and swift knock back.

Gabriel may be an Archangel and Castiel a simple Angel, but they were as close to best friends as any human with their brother.

Gabriel simply laughed.

"Let the fun begin." God smiled.

 ** _So there we have it! Please, please, please, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Let me know what you think of this and if I should continue!_**


	2. 9 and 5

_**AHHH! I am screaming, holy Castiel! I was never expecting to get reviews, favs and follows from just the prologue. Thank you so much for letting me know that my idea was worth writing! Now please enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own Supernatural**_

 _ **9 and 5**_

"Wait up, Dean!" Castiel called and he ran after his friend. Both little 9 year olds were laughing and giggling as they weaved through the random Angels that came into their path.

"Catch up, Cas!" He called back. He was laughing hysterically as he watched little Sammy and Gabriel try to keep up with their little legs. "Catch up you two!"

"No fair!" Sammy whined. "You guys are taller than us!" He added with a pout.

Gabriel did the same, casting a quickly glance to Sammy, who giggled and nodded quickly. Gabe lifted his hand and both 9 year olds in front of them tripped randomly from things that just appeared out of thin air.

Dean grunted annoyed as he sat up, rubbing his now scraped elbows. He glared at Gabe. "Not fair, Gabe! We can't do that!"

"Gabey!" Sammy giggled, jumping and clapping his hands, his shaggy light brown hair bouncing. "Do it again!"

When Gabriel didn't respond at first, both Castiel and Dean tensed. Then Gabe ran forward and proceeded to begin to tickle Castiel. "No!" Cas shrieked. "Gabe! Stop!"

"Sammy! Get Deany!" Gabe laughed as the 9 year old squirmed. Castiel may have been older than him in this form, but Gabe was always his big brother.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean laughed, tackling Sam -gently of course!- and tickled him instead. "Hey! The big brothers win!" Dean laughed. "Yeah! We win!" Gabe laughed. His 5 year old voice standing out as he spoke like one. They may have been in different ages than normal, but they tended to speak like adults. Except sometimes. They did hang out with a 5 and 9 year old.

Suddenly, all fun stopped when a shadow loomed over them. "Just, _what_ are you two doing?"

Sam and Dean froze at the voice. Dean looked up in horror as his shirt collar was grabbed by the voice's hand. "Let go of me!" He demanded "Let go!"

"Deany!" Sam shrieked as his brother was lifted off his feet.

"Now, Dean." The man said, turning Dean to see none other than Zachariah himself. "You and your brother know very well that you aren't to leave the throne room, correct?"

Dean swallowed hard and nodded quickly.

The angel glared at Dean and dropped him so he could grab his brothers hand and run as Zach yelled "Then get back in there you brats!"

Gabriel stared in shock at the Angel. His shock finally broke when Castiel was suddenly in his true form "What are you _doing_ Zachariah?" He demanded.

"Oh, go on Castiel. Isn't there some little lesser Angel to be trained like a good soldier?" He spat.

This time Gabe stood. Going to his true form as well, he towered over Zach, who swallowed hard.

Now, this was not commonly know that Gabe had come back to heaven. Hell, only Sam, Dean, Cas and God knew. When the Winchester boys had first arrived, Gabriel was already gone and out of Heaven. He only came back when his father called him, and still no one knew he had returned. He'd come and gone as Sammy had aged, and only stayed for the most part when Sam was four and Gabriel became his age, but even then, he had to still work on his skills as a Trickster, and piss of the jerks of anywhere he pleased.

As for Castiel, he stayed with Dean and Sammy every chance he got, but he was still a soldier with orders. And his main orders were to train other Angels. God's plan for the boys was perfect. Raise them on Heaven. Have them become the champions of his world and be Hunters on Earth (when they were _much_ older of course).

But something must have gone wrong along the way. Something had slipped in between the lines. Some _one_ had messed with God's plan for his sons.

"G-Gabriel!" Zach stammered. "What are you doing back? I thought you had left!"

Gabe glared at him. "I did. But something brought me back. Well, two some _one_ 's. Now, Zachy, boy. Mind telling me just _what the hell are you doing threatening my boys._ "

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"It's alright, Sammy." Dean said as little tears slipped down Sammy's face. "It'll be alright. I'm sure we won't get in that much trouble. I mean, Cas and Gabey were with us! We'll be fine, I promise!" He smiled

Sam looked at him and smiled slightly "Y-You're right" he said, hiccupping. "C-Cassy and Gabe-Gabey will help!" He smiled at his brother before poking him in the side, giggling. "Twickle!" He giggled. Dean smiled. He loved it when his Sammy messed up certain words.

"Oh no!" Dean called, being overly dramatic for the sake of his little brother. He placed the back of his hand to his forehead. "I have been defeated by the great poke-tickle!" He started to slowly fall back from his sitting position on the throne room floor as he slowly said "Tell… Cas… I… Love… Pie!" He fell completely, sticking his tongue out and making a classic 'dead' noise.

Sammy giggled and stood up, his little arms held over his head as he put on a very squirmy 'serious' face as he tried and so desperately failed to not laugh as he called "I am Sammy! Great defweater of Dean! I am tha Twickle ch-" he stumbled on the word and Dean's 'dead' face almost broke as he tried not to smile "Chlampian!"

"Oh wait!" Dean yelled out, coming 'back to life' as he grabbed Sammy around his little waist pulling him to him. "The great and wonderful Dean is still alive! And he's back with a want to win! Raaaaawer!" He tickled Sammy mercilessly and finally when the little boy was crying and all Dean had to do was hold his hand above him to get him laughing again, did he stop.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Castiel and Gabriel watched the boys silently from their hiding spots. They smiled, but didn't really feel it. "Zach made them fear him." Castiel whispered, angrily. "What kind of a man _does that_!?"

"Zachariah isn't a man, Castiel" Gabe sighed. "He's a demon spawn in the form of an Angel. I should have smited him then and there. I should have, but I just let the bastard go."

Castiel smiled at him. "You still scared the living shit out of him."

Gabe grinned. "Not the point, Cas."

Castiel sighed. "We have to tell Father."

"I know. But what I fear, is that Sam and Dean will try to deny it if he asks them himself. They know he can read their minds… But I have a feeling their fear for Zachariah has already grown strong."

"I know. It's saddening to think that they are so scared of someone who's supposed to protect them at such a young age. How do you think-" he was interrupted by Dean's voice yelling.

"I am the high and mighty Zachariah! All will fear me! Rawer! I'm evil and mean and a poopy face! I will eat all happiness!" Dean yelled. It caused Gabe and Cass to look at him in shock, but even more shock as Sammy ran to him yelling

"No meanie pants! I am Dean Win-" He fumbled on his own last name! It made the two angels smile "Winchester!" That made them smile wider. "I am big and strong and cool! I'll defweat you and you'll never hurt my Swammy again!" He ran forwards and Dean pretended to push him away.

"Never! All will fear the Zach! All will fear!" He yelled.

"No!" Sammy yelled. "I will win!" He finally ran forward again and pushed down Dean playfully who played dead. "I win! I win!" Sam chanted "I am the winny pants Dean Winchester! I always win!" He smiled down at his big brother. "Because I'm awesome and always look after my wittle bwother Sammy."

It was too much for Dean. He slowly sat up and stared at Sam. Then, ever so slowly, he reached out and pulled the little guy into a hug.

" _I love you Sammy."_

 **AHHHH you have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter. Have you ever tried to write like a five year old? They have W's in the randomest of places! It's hard man! Anyways, please tell me what you think, and I'll be so happy to know if you think this story is going anywhere or not! The Zach thing was on impulse, and I kind of feel like I put it in too early, but at the same time I actually really like it where it is (because Zach's a *insert 5 year old Sammy voice* WITTLE MEANIE!) so I'm not really sure.**

 **Anyways, y'all. Thanks so much for reading Chapter 2 of Humans of Heaven and can't wait to hear what y'all have to say!**


	3. 15 and 12

_**Chapter three people! I can't believe how many people actually**_ **like** _**this! Now soon enough I will be going back to school, so I'll be caught up with homework and schoolwork and such, BUT I WILL NOT LET THAT TAKE ME OFF THIS QUEST! I'll just write and update whilst I'm at school haha! If I do it during English I'm sure my teacher won't mind XD!**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy this chapter my lovelies!**_

 _ **I do not own Supernatural not do I profit from this story.**_

 _ **15 and 12**_

Dean and Cas stood across from one another, both holding swords. "Come on, Winchester" Castiel taunted "Take your best shot."

Which, Cas knew wasn't his brightest plan. Being trained as a Hunter by his mother, trained as a marine by his father and trained like an Angel by Castiel, Dean was a force to be reckoned with - more like run away crying for your mommy more like - and Sam was no different. But both boys also had an advantage to anyone else. Sam was being taught the ways of a trickster, by your favorite trickster Gabriel, and Dean was being taught how to fight, by the best fighter in his garrison, Castiel.

"You're asking for it, Featherbrain!" Dean yelled. He lunged forward, with a speed only a champion of Heaven could have and attacked. He slashed Cas across his cheek fast, but Castiel replied with a swift kick to the stomach to knock him back.

Around and around they went, kicking, slashing, punching, Castiel even got a good stab to Dean's shoulder. But in the end, only one won.

Both Dean and Cas grunted as they were flung back from each other and trapped in steel cages. They heard slow clapping and looked towards the sound only to groan in annoyance.

"Sammy, that is cheating!" Dean yelled. The younger boy laughed and shrugged. "Not cheating if you never set any rules. Which means" He grinned widely and spread his arms "I win!"

Cas shook his head and turned to the stands where Gabriel was howling with laughter "You've corrupted this poor little boy, Gabe!" he yelled

"Says you, Cas!" He yelled back.

All four men stopped laughing when they heard another voice laughing as well. "Look how big you four have gotten!" God laughed as he held out his arms for a hug which all four boys took advantage of.

"Dad you're back!" Sam laughed in delight. The last time they'd seen God, Sammy was just a little over eight. The encounter had had a rough start, but smoothed out soon enough, but that is a story for later.

"That I am Sammy, and look how good of a Trickster you are getting" God pointed in an annoyed voice to Gabe who smiled sheepishly. Sam was being trained fighting by Gabriel, along with Trickster abilities, Whilst Dean was just being trained how to fight by Castiel.

"Anyways, I've brought you boys something" God smiled to the two Winchesters and the two Angel's smiled as well. They already knew what it was.

The Winchester boys bounced with excitement as their Father made them close their eyes and wait as he got them out and showed them fully to Gabriel and Castiel, who both "oooo'd" and made the boys even more excited than before.

"Alright boys, arms out straight to the sides." God commanded. The boys obeyed, their eyes still closed tightly to avoid temptation. They heard a sharp snap as God snapped his fingers and suddenly both their bodies seemed heavier like they were wearing scuba gear (which they had done before) and couldn't wait even more to open their eyes.

"Alright. Open."

Both boys popped their eyes open and gasped as they looked over at each other "Sammy you look badass!" Dean laughed. Sam laughed and replied "Dean, you look like an angelic batman!" He giggled.

Both boy's outfits had changed to more lethal warrior type ones. The clothes completely white consided of:

Deans outfit: (everything pure white) Combat boots, baggy jeans, muscle shirt and leather jacket.

Sam's outfit: (Again everything pure white) Tennis shoes, jeans, muscle shirt and hoodie with a jacket.

The pure white looked amazing on them and showed their features as they looked at one another, as Sam could see the green more prominent in his eyes without dark colors to hide them, and Dean could see Sam's broad shoulders even for only being twelve years old. Both boys burst into laughter as they realized one another was wearing dark black eyeliner to go against the white.

"Turn around and let Sam look at your back Dean" Cas grinned.

Shrugging, Dean did so and heard Sam gasp in shock and excitement. "Dean you have wings on the back of the jacket! That is so cool!" He laughed. Dean, surprised, looked to God who gave him a thumbs up as a form of "You're welcome, dude"

"What's on your back?" Dean asked, and Sam turned so he could see and Dean laughed and nodded in approval as it was also Angel wings, but they had more of a blacker inner filling where's his was a white inner filling of the outline of wings.

"I'm liking this!" Dean laughed, pulling an Angel blade from it's holder on his hip. "Dude… This is so cool" he muttered, fingering the blade. He could feel the power from it radiating through his body.

Sam grinned as well as he pulled a little cube from a pack on his hip. He looked to Gabe who pressed a button on the top. The cube expanded and unfolded to show a wooden crossbow with miniature Angel blades as bolts. "It's enchanted" Gabriel explained "You have two dozen bolts to begin with, but with each hit or kill, the bolt will return to it's holder fresh and clean."

Dean smiled and hugged Sam tightly "You deserve it for how good you are with one, but man you got all the cool stuff!" He joked and smiled. Secretly, he couldn't have been any more proud of his baby brother. He deserved the crossbow and anything he ever gets in this life. Dean was more than content with his little Angel blade. Sam could somehow become and Angel for all he cared and Dean could be left just a champion and he still wouldn't care. His brother deserved it all.

But Dean didn't believe he even deserved the blade. He knows he was only four, but he could have dragged his dad out with him when the fire started in the house. Yes, his mom still would have died, but his dad would still be alive, they'd still have a normal life, and they'd not be living in heaven where one or the other could die with each mission they were sent on. Of course, God would just bring them back and smite everything that hurt them, but still. The emotional trauma of that isn't a nice thing to think about. To think of his little brother getting hurt and dying on his watch… No. They were fine where they were. If Sam keeps on his path, maybe Dean can convince his Father to make him an Angel.

Just so long as nothing bad happened to Sam, Dean didn't care what happened to him.

 ** _This took me forever to write for some reason. I started it before school started, and now schools a week in and I just finished it! GAH! Anyways, again I love to hear from all of you, I'm so so happy that so many people like this, and I'm enjoying writing it. I have multiple plans for it, and I do intend on bringing in Sam's powers from Yellow Eyes, just you all don't know when! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Also, it broke my heart to write all of this, but I did, and you will understand why! I DO HAVE A REASON! I SWEAR! Anyways, please continue to review and I'll get up the next chapter as soon as I bloody well can! I promise!_**


	4. 25 and 21

**I** ** _'m sorry for this taking so long to be updated! I've had school, and sports and such, haha. But here it is! Now that they're both adults, they are venturing down to earth and such, and this will be following the plot of the first episode with the Lady in White, and I hope I do a good job!_**

 _ **25 and 21**_

Sam grinned at the sleek black car in front of them. "This was dad's?" He asked, running a hand over the hood. It was a black 67' Chevy Impala, and it was beautiful.

"Oh yeah it is" Dean said, before he climbed in, and took a deep breath.

Sam laughed and climbed in as well. He couldn't explain it, but he liked the feeling of the seats. "Dude, God's been letting you down here for four years, and this is what you do? You find dad's old car?"

Dean looked at him with mock hurt. "I've also been hunting!" he exclaimed. "I've taken care of multiple ghosts now!"

"Only multiple?" Sam teased.

Dean replied by slapping him upside the head. "You've very funny" he grunted.

Sam only laughed and picked up a box off the floor. "What are these?"

"Dad's old tapes"

"How long have you been listening to them?"

"Since I found the car."

"Dude, you need new music."

Dean replied by taking one out of the player and putting another in. He flipped the one he'd taken out back into the box and said "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole, Sammy."

"It's Sam, dean. Sammy was a little kid back in heaven. I'm a hunter."

"If you say so, Sammy." he started the car, and as Sam felt the purr of the car he felt a sense of safety and peace. He decided he really liked this car.

"That's my baby" Dean grinned. "Alright baby, let's go get that ghost!"

"That son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, flicking dirt and mud off of his hands and face. They stood on an old bridge that a man's car had been found on, the insides coated with blood. They'd come during the day, but the police were suspicious of them so they'd quickly left. The boys had returned later that night, where they'd seen a woman wearing a white dress jump off the bridge. Not soon after, the Impala started without a driver and attempted to run them over, or make them drown in the river by pushing them over.

Both had jumped, but only Dean landed in the river. Luckily, he was fine, but he was pissed, and covered from his fabulous hair to steel toed boots in mud.

"Dean, neither of us are dead, calm down!" Sam sighed.

"It's not that! The ghost chick drove my car!" Dean knelt next to the hood and stroked it lovingly "It's okay, baby. It's okay."

Sam scoffed "Get in the car Dean, and let's go."

 **Sam walked into the motel room, pulling Dean in after him. "God, okay. Let's do this" Sam sighed. He started to take out papers and notebooks from his backpack and pinned them to different parts of the room. Dean stood in a single place, still caked thickly with mud. "Dude, get a shower" Sam grunted.  
"I thought you just said ****_let_** **'s do this, as in both of us" Dean replied, reaching for a paper. Sam snatched it out of the way before he could grab it.**

 **"No." Sam snapped. "Shower. Now. Or I will make you."**

Dean shrank backwards, holding up a hand "Dude. No chick flick moments."

Sam scoffed. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"It's a white lady" Sam said slowly, looking over the papers we'd placed on the walls of our motel.

"Yeah…" Dean replied. He pulled on his jacket "Well, let's go get the bitch."

Sam scoffed and began to retie his shoes "I'll meet you at the car" Dean said, walking out the door.

As Dean walked out, he noticed the Motel manager talking to two police officers, then pointed to him. "Damn it." Dean muttered. He quickly acted like his phone rang and dialed Sam. He told him to escape out the back window and then turned to the officers.

"You're in a lot of trouble, young man." The officer said. "You ain't feds, you don't have any money. You got anything real?"

"My boobs."

Dean's head slammed into the police car as the cuffed him angrily, but a grin remained on his face.

" _Worth it"_ He thought.

 _ **And that is to be continued! This is basically Pilot, and a few of the sentences will the be same. I'll try and keep references in, such as "Jerk" and "Bitch" but I'll also try and twist it to fit in with John being dead and all that.**_


End file.
